


Three Words

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-02
Updated: 2004-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200-word ficlet. Someone's in love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

I love him.

Just thinking it makes a tingly-happy-warm feeling inside. Only three words. And I do, I've known it for years, all the years I've ever known him. It was always there, underneath laughter and banter more tinged with meaning than we ever let on. He knew it too. Little quirks of his lips, a soft look in his green eyes that only I saw. I never dared think too hard, because I knew--love--was hard to grasp, and hard to keep.

Every time I look into his so-green eyes I can see it, yet I never allowed myself to think it. I was afraid it wouldn't be real, if I opened my eyes all the way. So we laughed, smiled, and shared nothing but looks. For a time, that was enough. I could live on his looking, getting lost in his eyes.

And now finally I dare to look up and see. He kisses me, a tentative little flutter of his lips brushing across mine. I am undone. I love him. "I love you, Billy," I whisper against his cheek.

He knows it. We both know it, and see it, now.

"I love you too, Dom," says my Billy.


End file.
